


Glittery Red Pants

by Schadenfreude



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Public Nudity, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, Sherlock is a Tease, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John feels the thumping of the nightclub against his back as he looks down at Sherlock kneeling at his feet... </p>
<p>Thank god it's Red Pants Monday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittery Red Pants

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one shot I wrote for thescienceofjohnlock who was bemoaning the lack of red pants Monday fics and artwork.

"Oomph. Sherlock! What? What are you..."

Sherlock barely spares John a glance. Kneeling between John's feet, he is intently and deliberately... removing John's trousers?! 

"SHERLOCK! What has gotten in to you?"

Music thumps around them. John can feel the beat pulsing through the wall against his back. 

"Didn't you see that man throw his concoction over you? He could have been the killer, John! It could react with the sweat in your skin any moment!" 

Sherlock pauses, looking up at John. John who is now... laughing? 

John is laughing. He is standing in the middle of a crowded nightclub stripped down to his embarrassingly red... glittery... pair of pants, laughing.

"Glitter" Sherlock hangs his head.

"It was glitter Sherlock. It might be a touch itchy, but I hardly think it warranted such a display."

"My mistake."

"Would you mind if I pulled up my trousers now?"

Chastened, Sherlock slowly slides John's trousers back up John's legs. As he does, almost imperceptibly, Sherlock brushes his thumb across the hard bulge pressing against John's pants, smirking as it jumps beneath his 'accidental' touch. 

"There, all better?"

John glares at Sherlock before storming off to the bar. 

"It's going on your tab!" He calls out across the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Red Pants Monday!


End file.
